


Hotel Fantasia Girl's Side

by CecilRivers



Series: Hotel Fantasia Universe [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Original Work, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossover, Dream Sex, Dream World, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Personas (Persona), Romantic Comedy, Shameless Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilRivers/pseuds/CecilRivers
Summary: One night, you fell asleep and dreamed of a mysterious, infinitely-tall hotel floating in pitch blackness. The hotel receptionist, a tanuki named Rishu, tells you that you can make love to anyone you want, here in the Hotel Fantasia. All you need to do is pick a guy and the receptionist will take you to his room. Here, in the Hotel Fantasia, the possibilities are endless...(A genderswapped Hotel Fantasia special for female readers! I'll only do a few chapters, but I welcome other writers to borrow this premise - giving credit where due, of course - to make their own Hotel Fantasias!)
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Narukami Yu/Reader
Series: Hotel Fantasia Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029405
Comments: 24
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hotel Fantasia Extended Universe





	1. Yu Narukami (Persona 4)

**Author's Note:**

> This is, effectively, the original Hotel Fantasia with the genders swapped, plus a new original character. This won't be a common thing; I'll only do maybe 3-5 chapters of this. However, I open the floor to anyone who'd like to make their own Hotel Fantasia stories, especially if it's with a character or topic I wouldn't normally touch.
> 
> (Yu Narukami requested by ToraLychsAO3 on Hotel Fantasia Chapter 33)

You sighed, resting in bed after yet another long, stressful day. As night took over the sky, you were at least happy that your bed was a comfort to you. As you rested your head, you slowly faded into the realm of dreams.

This dream, however, was different than most. You stood before a large, imposing hotel, stretching higher than you could see. It floated in the void, and above the entrance were the words "HOTEL FANTASIA" in glowing neon lights.

Stepping inside, you found the hotel was elegant, with fine red carpeting and a golden chandelier in the center of the gorgeous lobby. Beyond that was a reception desk, currently unstaffed for whatever reason. Curious, you tapped the bell in front of the desk.

Moments later, a young man with a large, bushy raccoon tail scurried out of a nearby closet. "AH! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!"

"Um-" you tried to say, but were interrupted.

"Sorry for the wait, miss," he said politely, smiling at you with an honest grin behind the reception desk. "My name's Rishu Zetsujukyou, as you can see right here." He flashed the name tag on his bellboy outfit, which read "舌入頬狸宿".

"Uh, hi," you replied, a little confused by this strange young man.

"I'm the receptionist for this fine establishment, the Hotel Fantasia!" he exclaimed with pride. "In this world, there's a nearly infinite number of guys from all across the multiverse, all of whom have limitless affection for you."

"Woah, for me?" You blushed. "Um, I'm not sure I-"

"Oh, hold that thought," Rishu replied, his raccoon-ears twitching as he heard his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Hello? Yes, this is the Reception Desk, how may I help you? Mhm... ah, yes, Mr. Narukami, I'll be expecting the order. Thank you!"

"Wait, Narukami? Like... _Yu_ Narukami?"

"The very same!" Rishu exclaimed. "I must say, miss, I didn't peg you for a _Persona_ fan!"

"So, Yu Narukami's in this hotel? For real?"

He nodded fervently. "Yes, yes, indeed! And, what's more, I can take him to you if you so desire. Anyone in this hotel is yours to spend time with, kiss, hug, or even... oh, no, I had better not say it in front of a lady-"

"You mean I can fuck Narukami?"

"AH!" he gasped, blushing a bright red. "I-I mean yes! I'm sure he'd be more than up for it!"

"Then I choose him!" you beamed.

Rishu chuckled. "Very well, then. Let me message him quickly and we can go see him! It'll just be a moment..."

The tanuki boy quickly typed on the computer in front of him.

"Aha, he's responded already! ' _I'd love to hang out_ ,' he says. Hm, I expected more of a reaction, if I'm being honest."

"So... I'm gonna see Yu Narukami... and _fuck 'im_..."

"Indeed!" Rishu exclaimed. "He's on Floor 4, Room 3. Just follow me!"

You and the tanuki boy stepped into the large, spacious elevator. By the door was a small computer with a touchscreen keypad. Rishu tapped on the touchscreen quickly, and the elevator began ascending before you even realized it.

"We'll be there before you know it!" he said with a wink. "So, miss, I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

You chuckled. "I think I will. I just hope I don't wake up midway through."

"Oh, that shouldn't be an issue. This is a special dream, after all!"

"A... special dream?"

"Oh, yes, yes!" he nodded. "No need to worry about that."

As he spoke, your eyes drifted to his crotch, where you noticed something huge. You could see the outline of his penis in his pants - probably somewhere around eight or nine inches - but his _balls_ were what really caught your eye.

_Holy shit... they're HUGE._

"Um... m-miss? Is there something-"

"Nope!" you assured, looking away from his massive testicles. "Nope, nothing at all!"

"Oh, uh... alright then! We should be arriving very shortly now."

DING DONG

"And here we are!" he proclaimed as the elevator doors opened. "Mr. Narukami's room is just ahead."

You grinned in anticipation, unable to contain your desire to meet him. Almost immediately, you arrived at the door to Room 3, where Yu Narukami stayed.

"Beyond this door is Yu Narukami," Rishu said. "All you need to do is knock, and he'll let you in."

"Alright then," you said, shaking in anticipation. "Well, thanks."

The young tanuki chuckled, bowing politely. "I hope you enjoy a splendid evening, miss. I'll be back in a few hours to provide room service, then a few hours later to take you home."

"Aw, I have to leave?"

"Well, I... I suppose it's not _wholly_ necessary, but unless you want to remain in a coma, I'd suggest it."

"Ah... I see. That _would_ be an issue."

"Anywho, I'll be off. See you later, miss!"

You nodded, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Seconds later, a tall young man with silver hair and gray eyes opened the door, looking down at you with a kind smile.

"Hi," he greeted, taking your hand. "Welcome to my room."

You blushed at just how warm and cozy his hands felt.

"I've been waiting for you," he said. "Would you like to come inside?"

 _I could ask you the same thing, ehehehe._ "I'd love to," you replied, stepping inside with Yu Narukami himself.

You sat on the couch with him, blushing as he put an arm around the back of your head. You rested against him, sighing contently.

"May I kiss you?" he asked, turning to you.

You nodded. "Yes, please."

Yu stroked your cheek with his hand before pressing his soft lips against yours. You shared a slow, passionate kiss, savoring the taste of each other. His warm breath smelled and tasted sweet, almost addicting. He moaned softly into your mouth, still stroking your cheek gently.

After several minutes, he broke the kiss. "That was..."

You nodded, grinning. You hugged him tight, squeezing the Persona user in your arms. He hugged you in return, his strong body surrounding yours lovingly.

"You're incredible..." he whispered, making you blush.

Several minutes later, you found yourself on the bed with him. Yu slowly removed his uniform, dropping it to the floor. You stared in amazement at his built body, especially his abs. His pants and underwear dropped shortly thereafter, exposing his manhood to you. You gazed at his penis, around eight inches in length and an inch in girth.

"I know it's not much," Yu said, "but I hope you'll enjoy it."

You nodded with a grin. "It's awesome," you insisted.

Yu blushed, looking away. "Th-thanks..."

You grabbed it with your hand, amazed at how big it was already. "You're really hard..." you observed.

"I-it's because of you..." he said, almost a little shyly.

You pumped his hard, warm erection up and down, kissing his tip gently. He moaned for you, his body trembling from your touch. Before you knew it, you found your hand in your pajama pants, fingering yourself as you teased Yu's cock.

"Haah... haah..." Yu moaned as you jerked him off faster, sucking on his tip. His whole body reacted with each movement of your tongue, with each stroke of your hand. As much as his face tried to remain stoic and calm, his body knew he was getting masturbated by the woman of his dreams. He grunted your name, the pleasure building up inside him more and more.

"You're pretty tasty," you said with a wink, before taking his length into your mouth.

"Ah-!" Yu gasped as you sucked him slowly. Your mouth traveled up and down his length, his hot scent filling your nose. You expected your first blowjob to smell much worse; instead, it was _addicting_ , the hot manly musk and flavor only intensifying your desires.

"Mmmm... y-you're... ...ter... ke..." he grunted.

"Mmm?"

"You're... better than... Yosuke..."

Immediately, you began sucking him off faster than before, fingering yourself more intensely as your lips pumped up and down his cock. He grunted loudly, the pleasure building in his loins.

"I-I'm going to...!"

You looked up at him, his cock still in your mouth. You winked at him, causing him to groan in desire as his body trembled. An orgasm rocketed through his body, blasting your mouth with his seed. Despite tasting a little salty, it wasn't as bad as you had anticipated. You spat it out into your hand as you pulled off of him, smiling at him as you did.

"Th... thank you..." he said breathily, still processing how good it felt. "Oh! I'm sorry, I should've eaten you out first."

You shook your head. "It's alright. I'm glad you liked it."

He nodded, his calm smile returning to his face. "Thank you."

"...Of course, I still want to be eaten out-"

"Right, right," he said, getting on his knees before you as you sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled your pajama pants to the ground, exposing your wet vagina. He clapped both hands together, bowing his head. "[ _Itadakimasu_](https://youtu.be/z5GQ8vqIblk?t=44)."

You laughed, before throwing your head back as Yu started licking up your slit. You couldn't hold back your moans as he slowly tasted you, up and down, savoring your taste. His tongue soon began to zig-zag along you, rapidly lapping at your wetness. His rapid licking didn't stop at your lips, but continued to your clitoris. You threw your head back, the pleasure blasting through your body, making your toes curl with the sensation.

Minutes of pleasure passed. He continued licking your pussy, making you shiver as his slick tongue ran up your length. He gripped your thighs, which you involuntarily wrapped around his head, holding him in place as he ate you out. You couldn't resist moaning as the feeling made your body tremble.

"Y-Yu, I'm...!" you moaned, barely able to resist.

He looked up at you, his stoic, calm gaze making your heart beat faster. Soon, you felt him rapidly licking your clit, sucking it until orgasm. You cried out in pleasure, grabbing his silver hair as you came, exploding all over his face. The feeling radiated through your body, making you grin uncontrollably.

Eventually, he lifted his face from you, smiling softly. "Do you want me to continue?" he asked.

You nodded, grinning like a madwoman. _I could get used to this...!_ you thought.

And Yu made sure you did.

You laid down on the bed, your legs spread apart as you awaited Yu Narukami. He lined up his cock with your entrance, licking his lips in anticipation. The tip of his cock circled your pussy, teasing your outer lips before slowly pressing into you. As the tip of his erection passed through your threshold, you couldn't help but gasp.

"Are you alright?"

"I might be dying," you teased, a playful smirk crossing your face.

He chuckled. "Alright. Here goes!"

Both of you grunted at the same time as he entered you, filling you up. His hot, rigid cock rubbed against your walls as he thrusted, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout your body. You gasped in pleasure as his hips began moving.

"Hnng... this pressure...!" Yu moaned, unable to handle how good it felt.

You felt the same way, his length thrusting into you over and over. You gasped in pleasure, throwing your head back as Yu Narukami made love to you. He grabbed your hips, giving himself greater control.

Your body shook with each powerful thrust, trembling beneath your Persona user boyfriend. He leaned forward, kissing your forehead as his hips thrusted into you harder. His hand caressed your cheek, before slowly gliding down your skin to your breast. His hand groped you gently, squeezing your bosom while his lips pressed against your own. Yu pressed his tongue to your teeth, and you opened your mouth wide for him, allowing him to French kiss you.

As your tongues danced and wrestled in each other's mouths, his thrusts only became more and more fervent, as though his desire was building more and more. The cool, composed boy continued kissing you, moaning into you as he fucked you. _He tastes so sweet..._ you thought, your body shaking beneath him.

You felt his thick erection stroking your inner walls more and more as he pounded you, thrusting into the woman he loved. Your nude body embraced his as he fucked you, causing you to shout in pleasure. Your moans only encouraged him further, and you could tell he was close.

"I-I'm on the pill, Yu," you gasped out. "P-please, you can...!"

He nodded. "Then get ready...!" he grunted, grabbing your hips hard as he thrust one final time, blasting your insides with his seed. You squealed in delight as you came at the same time, wave of pleasure shooting, radiating through your body. You shook and trembled with orgasm, virtually _squirting_ onto Yu's crotch. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he kissed you one last time, smashing his lips onto yours as the mutual orgasm only intensified.

"That was... incredible," Yu said, breaking the kiss.

You couldn't help but nod. "Yeah. You are."

You shared a laugh, embracing on the bed. Before long, you found yourself under the covers, nude and cuddling, sharing words of affection between each other.

"I love you," Yu whispered.

"PERSONA!" Yu exclaimed, summoning Izanagi. The huge Persona took off his helmet, revealing a face not unlike Yu's, but more mature.

"Woah..." you said, amazed by his Persona.

"Izanagi," Yu said, pointing at you. "Make her cum!"

The Persona nodded, quickly floating towards your exposed crotch. You found yourself suddenly pelted with kisses from below, in addition to several lightning-fast licks. Each use of the Persona's tongue felt like bolts of electricity shooting through your body, directly stimulating your pleasure centers. You moaned loudly, not caring who could hear you as Izanagi made you cum, again and again onto his face.

Yu sat beside you, stroking your hair. "Is this good?"

You bit your lip, nodding.

Yu smiled. "I have other Personas, too. Just ask, and I'll summon them for you. It's your night."

You threw your head back in pleasure as Izanagi continued. "Um... How about Mara-?"

_"Except Mara."_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hm? Come in," Yu said.

Rishu, the tanuki, walked inside. "Good evening, sir and miss. It's room service!"

"Oh, hey," you greeted, watching as Rishu rolled in a trolley of food.

"Have you enjoyed your night, miss?" he asked.

" _Definitely_ ," you replied.

"You know, Rishu, I said I'd be willing to make dinner," Yu said.

"Oh, it's fine," the tanuki insisted. "Tonight's your night, Mr. Narukami. Besides, making dinner would distract from making her happy, yes?"

Yu chuckled. "I suppose so." He put an arm around you, smiling at you. "I hope it was fun."

You nodded fervently, a big grin crossing your face.

He kissed your cheek as Rishu set the table for your dinner.

"I'll bring Yosuke over next time," Yu said as you ate.

You smiled. "Sounds like fun. I'll be looking forward to that."

"So will we," Yu said, somewhat mischievously.

You spent a fantastic evening together, enjoying a delicious meal prepared by the tanuki.

"So, how much longer until morning?" Yu asked.

"Around... two hours," Rishu replied. "Of course, hours are much longer here in the Hotel, so don't worry about leaving too quickly."

"So, I don't have to leave yet?" you asked.

Yu shook his head, kissing your forehead thrice. "You can stay here as long as you want."

"As long as you're having a good time, of course," Rishu insisted, his raccoon tail swinging back and forth happily. "The Hotel Fantasia's here for _your_ pleasure, of course!"

You beamed at the two, hugging Yu once again.

_> You spent a long time together..._

Eventually, the time came to wake up, and Rishu returned to lead you back to the entrance.

"Please come see me more often," Yu insisted before you had to leave. "I'd like to complete our Social Link."

You nodded. "I'd love that! Thank you."

He kissed you on the lips one last time, a final reminder of his affection.

And with that, Rishu lead you back to the lobby, where he gave his goodbyes.

"I hope you enjoyed your time tonight, miss."

"Oh, definitely," you replied. "I'll... have this dream again, right?"

"Every night, if you want it," the tanuki replied. "And you can date anyone you want here! Any desirable man from film, games, television - even celebrities and porn stars, if you so desire. All our guests at the Hotel Fantasia are yours to love!"

Passing through the threshold of the Hotel, the dark void surrounded you. Seconds later, your found yourself in your bed, slowly opening your eyes. The ordinary, mundane bedroom you always woke up in came into view, and you quickly realized that the events of the previous night were just a dream. You sighed, getting up from your bed and walking into the living room, where-

_"Ah!"_

You tripped, falling backwards towards the TV! Fortunately, you caught yourself in time... but for some reason, your hand was _inside_ the TV, _causing ripples in its screen_.

"...Ohhhh..."


	2. Chihiro Fujisaki (Danganronpa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every night, you dream of the Hotel Fantasia, where you can make love to anyone you wish. Tonight, you've chosen Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. Can you reprogram this frail young man's confidence?
> 
> (Requested by Infamous_Empire on Chapter 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This character's existence is entirely a spoiler. Do not read without first completing Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. I take spoilers very seriously, and frankly, I feel bad that I can't censor the title as well.

Every night for the past several weeks, whenever you fall asleep, you find yourself standing before the Hotel Fantasia, a place of endless pleasure. Here, the Hotel's receptionist, a handsome tanuki named Rishu, leads you to any fictional man you want to meet, all of whom are deeply in love with you, both emotionally and physically.

And so, your slumbering heart asks itself: Who's next?

As night came, so did dreams. Once more, you found yourself in the Hotel Fantasia, and once more Rishu the tanuki greeted you, waving as you entered.

"Welcome back, Miss! Did you enjoy your day?"

"Not really," you replied. "Glad to be back here, though."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Rishu sympathized. "Would you like to talk about it, or be distracted from it?"

"Distracted, please."

"Very well, Miss! I'll see to it that you are most pleasurably distracted. Is there anyone in particular you'd like to 'perform the distraction,' as it were?"

"Hm... I think I'll go with Chihiro, from Danganronpa."

"Ah, an interesting choice, miss," the tanuki said. "I'll contact the young man right away!"

"Floor 10, Room 2!" Rishu inputted the floor number into the elevator's computer, causing it to ascend. "Well, here we go! Must say, Miss, a Persona fan as well as a Danganronpa fan? Yes, yes, you've quite fine tastes! Ah, I remember the first time I played Danganronpa. Let's see, how many years ago did I..."

As he spoke, you found your eyes drifting to his pants once again, spying the outline of his _massive balls_. You licked your lips unconsciously, staring at his enormous nutsack in his pants, just barely overshadowing the outline of his above-average penis.

"I fell in love with it almost at first- well, perhaps not so much with the game so much as with a certain individual," Rishu continued, babbling about Danganronpa. "Bah, no use hiding it! It was Leon Kuwata. I know, you didn't expect me to swing that way, but I happen to fancy both of the sexes, though not to the same extent as one another. For example, while I tend to like most gentlemen, I'm far more discerning with the women I fancy- oh, bah, what am I saying? Oh! Looks as though we're nearly there."

"Huh?" you exclaimed, pulling your eyes away from his crotch. "Oh, uh, yeah."

DING DONG

As the doors opened, Rishu led you down the hallway to Chihiro's room.

"Here we are, Miss! Hotel room of the Ultimate Programmer!"

You nodded. "Thanks, Rishu."

"Ah, y-you're welcome, Miss!" the tanuki replied, blushing. "By all means, have a wonderful evening!"

Rishu left, returning to the elevator. You waved to each other as he absconded, before knocking on the door to Chihiro's room.

Moments later, Chihiro opened the door, already blushing. He was shorter than you, with a short haircut and wearing a school uniform.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Chihiro Fujisaki..." he greeted shyly.

You smiled at him. "I kinda already knew that."

"Sorry, I get kinda embarrassed whenever I introduce myself like this... Anyway, I hope we can get along..."

You chuckled, hugging him tight. "You don't need to apologize to me. May I come in?"

"Huh? I-I mean, sure!"

You found yourself in a computer geek's paradise, covered in monitors and whirring, beeping machines and computers, the likes of which you've never seen before.

"Your room is cool," you said.

Chihiro blushed. "Um, th-thanks..."

You couldn't help but giggle a bit at his attitude. "C'mon, don't be so embarrassed. I'm your girlfriend now, okay?"

He gasped. "R-really?"

You took his hand. "Of course! C'mon, Rishu told me you weren't in high school anymore. You don't need to be nervous around me."

"Oh, um... o-okay..." he replied, blushing even brighter than before, but smiling regardless.

Realizing his nervousness, you decided to try and calm him down. "So, got any video games? I'm kind of a gamer girl, myself."

"A-a few," he replied. "Actually, I... I'd love to play games with you. I've actually helped make a few in the past. Most of my work is mostly utilitarian, like for apps and other technology, but I actually had a lot of fun making games. If you like, we can... o-oh, I'm rambling, sorry..."

You shook your head. "No need to apologize, Chihiro. I like hearing about things that make you happy."

"You... you do?"

You hugged him, wrapping your arms around him and holding him close. "Of course, silly. You should be more confident. You're a lot better than you think you are."

Chihiro gasped, hugging you back. "I... I love you."

You sighed contently. "I love you too, Chihiro. I really want to make you happy tonight."

"I-I want to make you happy, too!" he exclaimed. "I... I really want to... to make you..."

"Hm?"

"I... oh, it's too embarrassing..."

"Don't be nervous around me, alright? I really love you, Chihiro."

"I... I love you too...!"

You and Chihiro were playing a racing game together, sitting side by side. Occasionally, you'd look over and see the smile on his face, as if all the cares and concerns of life had left him. You could tell he was having fun playing with you.

"You're really good," he said.

"So are you," you replied, pressing your shoulder against him. He laughed, pushing his against yours. You spent several minutes laughing together, playfully bumping to one another as you played.

"This is great," Chihiro beamed. "I've never felt this happy before..."

"Well, maybe I can make you even happier," you replied, kissing his cheek.

"Ah...!" Chihiro gasped, his in-game car hitting a wall in his confusion.

You laughed, making him blush even more.

"Am... am I really your boyfriend?"

"Hm? Only if you wanna be. Why?"

Chihiro paused the game. "I'm... barely even a boy. I'm not strong or manly or brave... I'm frail and weak... I pretended to be girl for years, since girls don't have to be those things... uh, sorry."

You chuckled. "It's okay, I get it," you replied, hugging him close once again. "But you know... just because you're frail doesn't make you less of a boy. Maybe I'm the wrong person to say this, being a girl, but I don't think there's a wrong way to be a boy."

He gasped, looking up at you. "A-Anon..."

You kissed his forehead. "Chihiro... I love you just the way you are. Please, never forget that."

Chihiro spent several minutes in your arms, crying tears of joy into your shoulder.

"A-alright... I'm ready."

You nodded. "You sure? No way in Hell am I pushing anything onto you."

"This is a lemon fic, right? I-It has to be this way..."

You shook your head. "Doesn't matter. I only want to have sex with you if YOU want it."

He nodded, a determined look on his feminine face. "I... I'm ready, Anon." Slowly, Chihiro removed his school uniform, exposing his pale, hairless chest. "I-I promise, I'm over eighteen..."

"It's okay. I think you're pretty manly right now."

"Really?"

You nodded, hugging him, his bare chest pressed against your pajama top. "The manliest. Do you want to take my clothes off?"

"Uh... y-yeah..." He gulped, grabbing the hem of your shirt and pulling up. You raised your arms as he removed your shirt, pulling it over your head. When he was done, you caught him staring at your breasts.

You chuckled. "Sorry if you were expecting bigger. Can't all be drawn like an anime girl."

"No, no! I-I think they're... uh..."

You smirked, hugging him close. Your nude torsos rubbed against each other's as you cuddled on his bed.

"U-um... do you want me to... take my pants off now?" he asked.

You couldn't help but laugh. "Of course, _I_ want you to. I think you're hot, Chihiro."

"H-HOT!?" he exclaimed, blushing more than ever.

"Yep, you're a hot, manly boy~" you replied, stroking his hair. 

He looked away, nodding. "Th-then... here we go." Chihiro's skirt fell to the ground, exposing a pair of white bloomers with yellow polka dots. "D-don't laugh..."

You kissed the half-nude young man before you, making him smile. "You need to be more confident. Okay?"

A moment passed before he nodded. "O-okay! I'll be more confident. But... i-if I do anything you don't like, you'll tell me, right?"

You nodded, smiling at him.

Chihiro pulled his bloomers down his thin legs and tossed them to you like a stripper, making you laugh. He maintained his confidence, showing off his dick to you.

"O-okay... this is... my penis..." he finally said.

"It's nice," you replied.

"You sure?"

"Oh, yeah. It's a pretty average size, nothing to be ashamed about."

"I-I always thought it was small..."

"A lot of guys think they have small dicks, even when they're around average. Don't focus too much on size, alright?" you encouraged, before pulling down your own pajama pants. "And now we're both naked. Feeling more confident now?"

He nodded. "I-I'm ready! I want to... to pleasure you..."

You smiled, laying back and spreading your legs. "Then go nuts."

Chihiro slowly walked to your front, getting between your legs and gazing at you with awe in his eyes. His lips lowered to your womanhood, kissing it slowly. He tried licking along your slit, unsure of the taste at first but quickly getting used to it. Before you knew it, Chihiro had become a cunnilingus prodigy, his tongue and lips going wild on you. You gasped, tossing your head back as he ate you out.

Your toes curled from the sensation of his tongue running up and down your lips, his hands stroking your inner thighs at the same time. He looked up at you, seeing your blushing face and hearing your moans, and quickly became more confident in himself. Before you knew it, the Ultimate Programmer had his tongue on your clit, lapping at it as though he trained for this day.

"Ahhh...! Ch-Chihiro...!" you cried out, your body trembling for him. "Mmmm, you're so good!"

Chihiro didn't respond verbally; instead, he channeled his newfound confidence into pleasuring you further, pushing two frail fingers into your pussy and fingering you, rubbing them against your g-spot, all while his tongue flicked and circled your clit.

Your hips bucked up into his hand and mouth as your body trembled in desire. Before you knew it, your whole body radiated with an intense, powerful orgasm, rushing through you as you came on Chihiro's face and hand. "CHIHIRO...!" you moaned, your back arching as you came.

Minutes past before the orgasm finally subsided. By that time, Chihiro had curled up next to you, hugging you tight.

"Was that... good?" he asked.

You nodded fervently.

He chuckled. "I'm just happy that someone like me could make someone else happy! Especially someone like you." Chihiro kissed your cheek before hugging you tight, wrapping his frail, weak arms around you. "You're so amazing... You're so cool. You're smart, and you seems really tough..."

You smiled at him. "I'm not that great, silly. But, thanks."

The two of you spent a long time together, your arms wrapped around one another on his bed.

His smooth, soft tongue danced with yours as you shared a passionate kiss. You felt the Ultimate Programmer moan into your mouth as he kissed you, barely able to handle how wonderful it felt. For some reason, his kiss tasted unbelievably sweet...

Minutes passed before he broke the kiss, catching his breath and making you giggle.

"Too much?" you asked.

He chuckled shyly. "M-maybe a little... but I'm ready now."

You smiled, kissing his forehead. "So, have you decided?"

Chihiro nodded. "I... I think I want to be on bottom."

"That's great!" you replied. "I've got no problem being on top."

He lied down on his bed, his penis erect for you. "Um... thank you."

"For what?" you asked, climbing onto his bed.

"Well... if I never met you... I'd be ashamed to be on bottom. I'd think of it as weak, just like I thought of myself. But... you taught me that... that it's okay for a boy to be soft. That I don't need to be physically strong. You... taught me to be strong in a different way. So... thank you. I love you."

You tried not to tear up listening to his sweet speech, full of love and admiration. "You were always strong, Chihiro. Don't forget that." You opened a condom packet and pulled the rubber over his erection, covering it completely. "There we go."

You lined up your entrance with his cock, slowly lowering yourself onto him. He gasped, feeling the warmth of your vagina surrounding him. You smiled down at him, stroking his cheek as you started moving, riding up and down his length. His eyes were glued to your chest, bouncing as you rode him. His face blushed, but instead of being shy, he forced his eyes to look into yours, beaming at you.

"I... I love you, Anon! I love you so, so much!" he cried out, trembling beneath you. "I love your hair, your eyes, your lips, your skin, _everything_!! I want to be your boyfriend forever!!"

You leaned forward, kissing him while slamming your hips onto his dick. "I love you too, Chihiro," you replied. "You deserve this, you know. Not even just the sex; you deserve someone who accepts you for the beautiful, soft boy you are."

Tears of joy trickled down his face. You kissed each one away. He humped up into your womanhood again and again, savoring the feeling of you riding him. He hugged you tight as you fucked him, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his small body.

"A-Anon...!" he moaned, trying his best to hold back his orgasm.

You smiled, kissing his cheek. "It's okay," you replied, rubbing your clit as you rode him. "Let it out."

Chihiro grunted, his frail body shaking as the orgasm rocketed through him, filling up the condom inside you.

At the same time, electric sparks of pleasure shot through your own body, causing you to shake and shiver on top of him as your own orgasm raged within you. "Aaaaahhhh......" you moaned, cumming onto his dick.

The Ultimate Programmer panted beneath you, his body shaking in pleasure as the orgasmic feeling subsided. "Th-that was..."

You nodded, beaming at him. "Yeah, it was."

He chuckled, smiling just as much at you. "So, um... do you want to do it again?"

You couldn't help but laugh. "Chihiro, you've got to be tired. You just came."

"Um... w-well... I don't know how to tell you this, but..." He looked away shyly. "I d-don't have a... refractory period- AH!"

You continued riding the still-hard erection of the boy who loved you for a very, very long time...

Rishu knocked on the door. "Room service, you two!"

"Oh, come in!" Chihiro said.

The tanuki entered the room with a large cart of food for the two of you. "I imagine you're both very hungry after that night you spent together."

Chihiro looked at the food cart in awe. "Ooh, it's really amazing! Thank you so much!"

"Anything for a boyfriend of our honored guest!" Rishu replied with a bow. "Morning won't be for a couple more hours, so please, continue enjoying your night together."

"We will," you assured him, taking Chihiro's soft hand in yours. "Right, Chihiro?"

"R-right!" he stuttered. "We will! Because... because I love you, Anon!"

Like every night, though, the time eventually came for you to wake up. After a heartfelt goodbye from Chihiro, Rishu led you back to the Lobby, where you left the Hotel Fantasia. Almost as soon as you did, you awoke in your own bed, in your own room, in your own home.

With something soft in your hands. A soft pair of _white bloomers with yellow polka-dots_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being requested to do a Chihiro chapter is definitely interesting. I hope the requester doesn't mind what I did with this chapter, but to be honest, I'm a little proud of it. My only concern is how I portrayed the reader's insert character, since (as a male myself), I really don't know what a female reader might be thinking or how they might react. Thus, their personality is basically "Nice Girl," similarly to mainline HF's "Nice Guy" Anon.
> 
> Regarding Chihiro himself, I think I wrote this chapter to be more for him than for the reader. Poor guy never got the affirmation and love he deserved. I think, if the genders were reversed, this chapter would be identical to whatever I'd write on the Hotel Fantasia Classic side.
> 
> I'll leave you with two funny things:  
> First, when I first got the request, I didn't see which fanfic I got the comment on, so I was THIIIIS close to responding with "Uhhh... might wanna finish the game, bud."  
> Secondly... this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lztEN-4hEw


End file.
